


Run to Varia

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Tsuna is Not Dame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna was hated by his parents and his twin, Taiki. At age nine, he ran away. Xanxus took him in out of self pity, well more like sympathy. So when he became Cloud Guardian, all of his grief washes away. Kill the enemy if necessary, like the ever so drifting cloud. But sometimes, everyone regrets, so ninth regrets every making.... Taiki the 10th. //CHAPTER 3 IS THE CURRENT UPDATE, SO CHAPTER 1 AND 2 ARE NOT REVISED YET/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH! FUCK VONGOLA! VARIA ALL THE WAY! Although can't say I hate Tsuna and Yamamoto.....

The Sawada household was always called a cheerful household. Pictures of Mrs. and Mr. Sawada with their **one** beloved son. Taiki Sawada. Whenever a stranger glanced into a window, it seemed like a family of three, but there was one more Sawada. Tsunayoshi Sawada.

 

The innocent boy never deserved any of this, but why? Nothing. Just act like a natural boy. Well, it might half be because, Taiki Sawada was a genius. Playing soccer when you're four is no small feat. But like they all say, every person is different. So it wasn't much of a surprise when their _too_ stupid f---ing a-- and a damn f--king excuse me of--- (whoops got carried away) parents mistreat them.

 

"Ta-kun, you're so wonderful, my beloved son," Their mom always boasted.

 

"My Tai-Tai, you make papa so proud," Their dad always looked proud, showing him off to his workers.

 

Tsuna looked at them in wonder and disappointment. Why always Taiki, just because of one special thing? But of course, it's instinct that a brother doesn't hate their younger brother, so he couldn't possibly hate him. Well, so he thought.

 

One of the good things of having obsessive parents to your brother was they never cared much about what you did. So when Tsuna read through the secret library he had encountered, they never noticed him sneaking off for hours, reading all those books. Of course, reading those books that were from Italy was hard. So, it took three months to memorize Italian and English. Amazing? Not to their parents, heck, they were too busy fawning over Taiki, spoiling him in their own little way. Wrapped around his little finger.

 

Tsuna spent hours, reading about Vongola, finding out about all flames and mafia world. He knew he was the Sky Element, being able to summon bright orange flames at will. Of course, he was able to summon a few other elements. One of the 2nd best element he succeded on was Cloud. Did he know his dad was part of the most powerful mafia in the world? Of course! But he kept himself shut up and never said a word, a nose in his book.

 

He was tolerant and patient with every single words everyone said, except that day.

 

Tsuna was walking outside, for a little run, except when his mom stopped him. "Don't make trouble for you brother, you useless kid."

Silence.

 

_Slap_

 

Tsuna lost it. He slapped her back, with more force than she could ever muster. What surprised her even more was his eyes were narrowed and gold yellow flashed, with a dark, but orange, aura emitting around him.

 

"Don't touch me. Women." A cold hearted voice said, before he flung out of the door and never came back.

 

* * *

It was three years after that incident. Tsuna was now 12, but having such a small frame for his age didn't confirm it at all either. But of course, he had develop natural combat abilities and was really flash, he was a blur, concealing his prescense sometimes to sneak behind someone and often taking their  belongings as a way to survive. One day Xanxus was having an innocent walk in the park, well not innocent, when he saw Tsuna run away from a man.

 

"Come back here brat!"

 

"Gotta catch me first," The kid said, happily jumping up, from tree to tree.

 

_Kids' fast_ , Xanxus thought to himself as he saw the kid jumping happily.

 

And with that, the man gave up on ever retrieving his wallet. The boy sighed in disappointment as he saw the man walk away. After a few moments, he jumped from the tree and landed on the ground safely. As if he had nothing better to do, he kicked the dirt in boredom.

 

"Oi, trash, go home," Xanxus mumbled, annoyed.

 

"I have no home."

 

...........

 

"What why, an orphan?"

"No I ran away."

 

''What's your name"

 

"Tsuna."

 

"Xanxus."

 

And that changed everything. Xanxus had somehow managed to take the kiddie home. Teaching him everything about Vongola stuff.... of course, the ninth wasn't aware of the little.... well, phobia, so it was hard to protect him.

 

"Xanxus, how's your day been?" Nono asked Xanxus as there usual eating dinner day. Of course. Tsuna was given dinner ahead of time.

 

"Hn."

 

The ninth however, noticed something different about Xanxus. He was actually seeming like he was going to open up any second. Ninth wondered if he was ever going to see the smile the kid held.

 

Of course, there just had to be a dramatic turn of events and Xanxus is adopted. Tsuna stared as Xanxus started packing. Xanxus stared at Tsuna.

 

"Would you like to go with me?"

 

"I'll go anywhere with Onii-san!"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thank for the kudos and comments you left :D

** Two years  Later **

Tsuna laid down on his bed, asleep. Of course, he was exhausted from celebrating his 14th birthday with his friends from Varia. Tsuna was indeed happy now. Xanxus and him both made a group called, Varia, and there was more people than before.

 

Of course, Tsuna had been training to be equaled to the Varia, but ended up getting stronger than them, being able to control all elements easily, but not as well as Sky and Cloud elements. Tsuna was easily loved by the Varia, with his cheerful attribute and smiling face. Well, you wouldn't want to cross him when he was mad. Those wide caramel eyes turned yellow and gold and narrowed whenever he was mad. Last time that happened, Squalo was set to flames, which he extinquished by using one of his water sword moves he stolen from a random someone.

 

Anyways, even though he was 14, he didn't go through the same thing usually teens did. Well, mostly because he wasn't a _regular_ teen.

 

"Tsuna, get over here!" A voice shouted, waking Tsuna right up.

 

"Huh, Levi?" Tsuna asked, groggily getting up and stretching.

 

"Boss needs you," Levi said, as he went to Tsuna and lifted him right up.

 

Tsuna was the only person Levi allowed to touch him, well except for his boss, Xanxus. He dragged the poor sleepy boy towards the room Xanxus was, as Xanxus was sitting on a chair quite calmly.

 

"Boss! I have got Tsuna," Levi shouted, as he bowed.

 

"Tsuna, I have some important news to tell you," Xanxus said, his eyes narrowing.

 

Tsuna jerked up. Whenever Xanxus narrowed his eyes, Tsuna knew it was time to get serious. His playfulness and innocent eyes quickly disappeared as his eyes narrowed and his face turned into a frown.

 

"What is it?" Tsuna asked, in a voice he rarely used, well Xanxus rarely narrowed his eyes so, he didn't use it _that_ often.

 

"We're fighting for the spot on Vongola. Problem is that someone is trying to take the throne. The name is Sawada Taiki,'' Xanxus said, slowly as he watched Tsuna slowly process this information.

 

Tsuna frowned as he bit his lips. This was his brother they were talking about, so he wasn't sure what to think. But he did remember he said, he'd follow Xanxus anywhere.

 

"I'll follow you anywhere, even if it were to injuire a brother," Tsuna said, smiling.

 

The tense atmosphere softened. Xanxus did something he rarely did. He let out a smile. A small one in fact, almost barely that no one caught it. No one did, but Tsuna, who smiled softly back, bigger this time, and more sincere. Quickly, Xanxus' smile turned into a scowl, but Tsuna laughed at that. Typical Xanxus.

 

* * *

"REBORN!!! HIIIEE!!" Taiki shouted as he dodged another bullet.

 

"Focus baka-Taiki, you're going to defeat Xanxus, doesn't matter if you want to or not," Reborn said, as he clicked the trigger, letting another bullet whizz to Taiki, who tripped.

 

"HIIEE!! REBORN!! I'LL DO IT, JUST DON'T SHOOT!" He shouted again.

 

"Che, baka-Taiki, you're so pathetic," Reborn said, as he went off to sleep, hanging from a ceiling....

 

"Ugghh, why am I even stuck into this mess?!" Taiki shouted.

 

He heard all about Xanxus from Reborn. He had all his guardians, his sword fighting rain, Squalo, his knives handling, Belphegor, his little baby mist, Viper, his lighting, Levi, his shinning sun, Lussuria, but the cloud remained a mystery. No name, only his accomplisments. He was known for beating up a lot of mafia bosses single handley. This wasn't a guy to sneeze it.

 

Reborn, who was pretending to sleep, was thinking," Cloud, just who are you?"

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna wakes up in a horrible nerous bad experiences, memories of Varia, the bad times haunt him. Is Varia really all that worth? For him to fight his family for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys Holy shit.
> 
> My writing was terrible. Tsuna is some kind of super human that has no flaws,so perfect, everyone loves him. Wtf me. Whatever.. I'll fix that all up in this chapter ;D

_"Take as much time as you need. And don't hate yourself for it," Xanxus' words was soft, but there was a sound of pity to it. He closed the door softly, leaving you in the dark room, with only the moonlight coming through the curtains to help him see._

_It hurt. So so much. He was there, lying on the ground of his bedroom, covered in bruises, everywhere. He was crying softly, but he didn't know why. Was it the fact that it hurt? No.. it wasn't, it was the feeling that he couldn't protect the one he loved and cherished. He couldn't even take on a enemy right and had gotten beaten up, having to be saved by Xanxus_

_Varia was a weak group. But with Xanxus, it became a pretty popular one. Tsuna laid on the ground, not saying anything. He itched to do something. Anything, please. This was getting to him. It was a stupid reason, really, but he hated losing. Losing and disappointing. He sniffled, sitting up, and flinching at the pain stinging inside him. He was so so weak compared to the others. So defenseless and naive. He believed everyone could be good. Just like he had trust his parents._

_He couldn't take it anymore. He bolted right up and ran for the bathroom. He flickered the lights on and looked at himself in the mirror. Hideous. Truly hideous. He was covered in bruises, caked in blood and scars. It made him twitch slightly. His lips were swollen and he had a black eye. He hated looking at himself like that, so pathetic.. so weak_

_Angrily looking at himself in the mirror, he sighed. Groaning in cowardly anger, he busted open the cabinet and quickly began rampaging through it. He stopped when he felt himself cut his finger against the sharp edge of the object. Tsuna quickly grabbed for it and looked at it. A razor. He didn't want to resort to this. He thought he was so much stronger than that. He was so much stronger than cutters.. he though to himself, as he sliced a sharp razor towards his arm._

_It relieved him of his pain-- instead caused with letting the pain overwhelm him. He could feel himself relaxing, feeling all his sorrows going away. He sniffled once more. He wanted to be stronger than this. He wanted to be. This was the only time he would do this. He promised. He promised to himself, but it was a weak promise. One that held no meaning, just self-assurance._

_It didn't calm him down._

* * *

_So that's what he was._

_Weak._

_Viper--or Mammon, had called him weak. They were the newest recruit, and right away, after the battle, they called Tsuna weak. Tsuna resisted the tears brimming through his eyes when the baby said those cruel words, and instead said he would try harder. He was trying his best. He trained until he couldn't feel his muscles anymore and felt his toes bleeding at night._

_He was so much better than the last time he cut himself. But those words just came tumbling back to him. He was now alone in his room again, on the bed, laying down and staring out the window. He mumbled to himself," Don't worry... X-Xanxus won't leave you because he knows you'll get st--" The words got choked in his throat._

_"Weak" Viper called him. He could feel himself cry about it. He was such a whiny no-good for sure. No wonder his parents hated him, and pretty soon, Xanxus would too. Tsuna could feel himself scold his pitiful-self. But not in a way where he shouted. He might be known for a smile, but it wasn't real. They were all built on smiles he wished he could have. All he could think was training and not cutting._

_Eating, sleeping, and interacting was the least of his worries. And after the training with Viper and being called weak, he could feel his self-will losing it's grasp. He didn't eat the dinner that was given to him by the maids, as they always did since he felt uncomfortable sitting around people stronger than him. Instead he went into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror._

_Ugly once more. Marred with scars from his carelessness, tripping and falling, attacking Viper with sheer anger and force. He continued crying softly as he saw the razor that sat on the sink. It hadn't been touched for weeks and he was so proud of himself.. So proud. He grasped the object, trembling slightly as his did. The razor shook in his hands as he steadily started lowering it towards his arms. But as soon as the metal met his skin, he lost all nervousness._

_He could feel himself relaxing. He was smiling now, but slightly crying still, though, the tears having dried a little bit, despite the fresh ones coming out. He could feel himself cut his arms over and over again. It didn't hurt at all, instead, it blocked him out of his woes and gave him another pain to worry about, and a pain that didn't even trouble him._

_He loved it. He craved a flower, tears, his names, random slices, and enjoyed every single moment of it. He could possibly have continued, and who knows, fainted or died from blood lost, but he was interrupted when he heard the door opening. He quickly slid the razor towards the floor, biting his lips slightly at the loud clanking noise it made. He kicked it under the toilet, and then turned the faucet on, wincing slightly as his numerous number of cuts started to burn against the pressure of the running water._

_"I won't do this again," He whispered, and then went out of the bathroom. The room was too dark to see the scars, but enough to see each other. It was Viper. Strange. Tsuna gave a shaky smile, and self-conciously hid his hands behind his back and hoping he didn't sound too nervous, he said," Need something, Viper-San?"_

_"...Sorry." It was short, but enough to give Tsuna a jerk of surprise._

_"..W-Wait, what?" Tsuna whispered, widening his eyes._

_"I didn't mumble." And then the illusionist disappeared. Tsuna smiled._

_"I won't do it again." He said to himself, heading off to bed._

* * *

_Liar. Liar. Liar._

_He hated himself the very minute as he pressed the razor down his skin. It's been months, why now of all time?_

_Oh yeah. Because his boss was frozen into a fucking piece of ice, Tsuna was a bit bitter about it. He was crying awful a lot, as he did. It hurt so much but he couldn't stop. He could feel himself getting a bit dizzy, but he didn't care. He continued on anyways._

_He was strong enough now, he was strong, stronger than Viper now, he trained himself, every single day, and every night was no-sleep or only 20 minutes of full sleep. And now, all that for nothing. He was weak and useless. He knew that when he was taken out by Nono. He hated it and cursed everything to hell. He cried and cried until he had no tears left to cry._

_And now, he was fixing it up._

_He was mending the broken pieces of strings, only hanging together by a thread, and was currently being pulled by a strong hand that was tugging him down. He was losing this battle. Stupid battle._

_He raised the knife upwards and then dived into a fresh piece of flesh, hard. And then finally, he felt dark red spots everywhere. And he could see no more than red. It was such a beautiful color, the same as Xanxus' eyes, and blood when it dripped down his arm._

_But now, he was starting to hate red._

_And he heard no more, but the sound of the door being kicked. And then he passed out._

* * *

Tsuna stared at the razor. Oh so delicate.. He could easily go back and fall back into his old patterns.. no.. he had friends who cared for him and he was stronger now.. Only.. was he even strong enough? He didn't care anymore.

"I'm not going to do it," He said, looking at himself in the mirror. But his breath was hitched when he saw himself... no.. another one of himself. With red eyes. Red, the color he started to hate. He tried to turn around, but couldn't. He squeaked when he felt warm breath on him. Like he was real.. Though he had red eyes, it was clear that specks of orange were there along the way, and he had a sort of orange shimmer to him.

"Really? Do you really thing that? Are you strong enough? Pick up the razor. You're strong enough to cut yourself. That's real strength. You're brave when you do it. Don't you like being brave?" The voice purred into his ears, making him cry out aloud to think it sounded like him, but nonetheless, he picked it up.

"Good.. now.. CUT." It was such a cruel word and it was used lightly in HIS voice.

He felt himself cry as he cut himself, reopening his flesh. He hated himself.

Oh yeah. He had Spectrophobia. The fear of mirrors. The fear of looking at himself. Seems like his flames reflected his worst fear. 

Himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know why Tsuna is stronger than the others. :I

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, forgot to add, Tsuna IS the sky element, he just tricks people into thinking he's fully cloud  
> :3 Damn straight!


End file.
